


Pick Yourself Up

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [18]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Brief mentions of injury, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Charlie, Songfic, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: My first Hazbin Request fill -WutBoiWhoIsDis:Lucifer and Lilith get hurt.Charlie goes berserk.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Pick Yourself Up

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie - Italics  
> Lucifer - Bold  
> Lilith (Brackets

The impossible had happened, no...not impossible, but rather the unexpected.

The latest Extermination had begun - early, and this time the Angels were targeting the higher ups - Overlords and Royalty, in an attempt to shake up Hells’ hierarchy. 

Charlie watched in horror from the balcony of the Hotel, it was a massecar…An explosion in the distance, shouts and screams from dying sinners deafened the princess to the on going T.V news broadcast playing on the television.

“Charlie, hon get in here!” 

Charlie turned at her girlfriends’ call and entered the bedroom,where sat on the bed with a nervous expression, Vaggie pointed at the television.

Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench were reporting the ongoing events with excitement and enthusiasm - clearly only the thought of their ratings the only thing on their minds.

But as Charlie watched the rolling report, news of Magne Mansion being under attack was shown. To Charlie's horror she watched her childhood home burn, flashes of white, purple accompanied by stretches of blond moved across the screen as Lucifer and his Queen, Lilith, fought to defend their home, and their lives' from the Exterminators.

Charlie lifted her hands to her mouth as her mothers bat-like wing was skewered with an Angels spear, not killing her instantly but sending the Queen of Hell careening down to the ground - Lucifer shrieked in rage as he flew to her defense

_“No…”_

Tears welled in Charlie's eyes at the sight.

Lucifer soared straight up, spiraling around a bright beam that encircled the weapon the Exterminator had thrown at him, he could feel the heat radiating from the blinding beam of light as he flew just inches away, spinning upwards he fought back two Exterminators, fangs bared, full demonic appearance on show.

But while he was distracted, Lilith, still grounded from her injuries, called to him urgently and the king hissed in a feral manner as he spun - too late.

  
  


Bloodied, bruised and outnumbered, Lucifer panted from exertion, with his wings held low so that the tips of his feathers spread across the dusty ground, he was crouched in front of Lilith, who did her best to get to her feet, ignoring the pain, she was ready to fight to the death if need be, as was her husband.

Sparks ignited like bolts of lighting spidered out from Lucifers’ palms, shooting through the ground, bringing to life pieces of rubble and debris which, at his command, moved forward in a shadow mass of snarling, chittering pieces of brick, stone and broken wall that moved to attack the Angels of Death.

With eerie, robotic efficiency, the Angels made quick work of the rulers previously inanimate army.

Their clothing was torn, wounds bleeding freely, and the rulers of Hell braced themselves for their final fight…

But a voice sang out from the distance

_“Legends never die…”_

A beam of bright flame ripped across the sky, searing a dark angel to a cinder.

Lilith and Lucifer looked to the horizon, and the same voice continued

_“When the world is calling you_

_Can you hear me screaming out your name?”_

Charlotte Mage corkscrewed through the air, sending flames from her palms in a theatrical - destructive, display as several Exterminators were either knocked back or destroyed by the Princess’ power.

Pausing to hover mid air Charlie threw back her head, blond hair rising and flailing, as she raised her palms upwards in a grand gesture

_“Legends never die!”_

With astonished, but equally proud expressions, Lucifer and lIlith watched for a moment as their daughter roundhouse kicked an approaching Angel who attempted to stab its spear through her shoulder

Lilith moved forward

“Charlotte!” she called in concern and shock

Her daughters singing voice carried across the distance separating the parents from their daughter as she rushed to protect them

_“We become a part of you_

_Every time you bleed for. reaching. Greatness! Relentless...you...survive!”_

Pausing between each word, Charlie ducked and dodged and threw a punch at an Angel, her wings disappeared and she stuck out her tongue tauntingly before letting herself freefall a few feet before opening her wings once more

She moved so that she hovered in front of her parent,s glancing over her shoulder

 _“We never lose hope when everything's cold And the fighting's near….” s_ he sang encouragingly

They had always taught her to be independent and tenacious - never to give up, she wasn’t going to let them do so, not now!

Lucifer and Lilith, without looking at each other, allowed their demon forms to show through again, grinning sadistically, eyes glowing determinedly, nails becoming claws.

Lilith leapt upwards

 **(** ** _It's deep in our bones, we’ll run into smoke When the fire is fierce!)”_** she sang in continuation of her daughters song

Lucifer gilded under Charlie and tucked in one of his white, feathered wings - using it to knock the Angel back, hard 

**“Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause Legends never die** **_”_ **he added 

Charlie grinned, relieved that her parents were, at least not gravely, injured, the Exorcists hadn’t terminated their existence with their especially made tools and weapons.

 _“Legends never die!”_ Charlie continued

She managed to dart between her parents and between clusters of gathering Exterminators before pausing to hover, panting, there were so many, how were they going to fend all of them off?

Charlie looked across to her mother, who, using some incredible aerial acrobatics, forced another three Angels into submission, before looking across to her daughter, fist clenched, leathery wings beating slowly to keep herself elevated, blood trickling down from her hairline

Charlie sang in response

_“We’re written down in eternity But you'll never see the price it costs_

_Scars collected all their lives”_

Electrical sparks brought to life some of the Angels' fallen weapons and turned on their previous owners.

Meeting her mothers gaze, hearing her voice, Charlie lifted her head with a fierce, passionate expression

_“When everything's lost, we pick up our hearts And avenge defeat!_

_Before it all starts, we suffer through harm Just to touch a dream!”_

_Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause Legends never die_!”

Lucifer tried to avoid an Exterminator, none of their weapons had managed to cause any lasting damage so far

**“Every time you bleed for reaching greatness**

**Legends never die!”**

A strike from an Angel sent Lucifer spiraling towards the ground!

Lilith obliterated the offending culprit, folded in her wings to go after her husband, the shock and trauma of the hit had blindsided him enough to daze him

**_(When the world is calling out your name_ **

**_Begging you to FIGHT!)_ **

Lilith managed to reach Lucifer, fly under him and knock him back into him back into regaining his aerial balance

Charlie approached her parents with a few strong flaps of her wings , clearly worried for her father

“ _Pick yourself up once more, Pick yourself up, 'cause....”_

Lucifer grinned through bloodied fangs in reassurance

 _“..._ **Legends never die”**

The intimidation, demonic echo to the rulers tone further reassured his daughter of his safety

**“We’ll become a part of you”**

Lilith had already moved a fair distance away to distract and corral several Angels

**(** _become a part of you_ **)** she echoed

Back to back, with equally wide grins as they saw the Exterminators retreating, Lucifer and his daughter hovered back to back, demon forms on show

“Legends never die!”

An enormous combination of father and daughters’ respective balls of flames burst from their respective hands in an incredible rush of power as the three sang loudly in unison so that practically all of Hell and hopefully Heaven would hear

“When everything's lost, we pick up our hearts And avenge defeat!

Before it all starts, we suffer through harm Just to touch a dream!”

Oh, pick yourself up, 'cause Legends never die”

The last Angel of Death which Lilith had drawn away from her family screeched as she gave its jaw and upper-cut kick that sent it reeling and then retreating.

Lilith and Lucifer landed side by side, exhausted, wounded but victorious, and their daughter Charlie slowly descended to stand in front of them

“Yeah, you better run! Don’t fuck with my parents!” she shouted, waving a clenched fist, glowing eyes and protruding horns.

Behind her, Lucifer and Lilith allowed their demon forms fade away

“That's' my girl” Lucifer cackled, white suit ripped and splattered with blood

Lilith moved to stand with him, wrapping her arms around his, her hair twitched behind them off its’ own accord,a pale yellow strand flicked rid its’ tips of a few drops of blood as she chuckled, equally exhausted but relieved that it was over

It was rare for Charlotte to display such aggression and violence but when it came to family, the Magne family would go to any and every length necessary, and Charlie, for all her innocent dreams and apparent naivete, had proven her devotion to the preservation of their family. 

The family of three watched the Exterminators started to scramble to fly back to Heaven where they belonged - of course not all Hellborns and Sinners made it, but the Magne family had survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used - Legends Never Die, Against The Current


End file.
